


Kinktober 2017 - Day 1 - Aphrodisiac

by AkiraAndGrace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drabble Collection, Hanji pranks Eren, Kinktober 2017, Levi gives a helping hand, M/M, canonverse, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraAndGrace/pseuds/AkiraAndGrace





	Kinktober 2017 - Day 1 - Aphrodisiac

 

Eren walked back to his room in the castle after finishing up his day with Hanji. They had worked for several hours on his shifting abilities and he was exhausted. On his way out of the lab, Hanji had stopped him to give him a small pill. _“Take this sweetie! It’ll help you sleep better later so you’re more rested tomorrow.”_ As he thought back to the sickeningly sweet smile and excited eyes she had when she handed that over, he wondered if it was even a good idea to take the small capsule. 

  


Taking a detour by the kitchen, he grabbed a glass of water and downed the pill with the cool liquid. Snagging a piece of the hard bread on the way out he nibbled on it as he made his way down the hall. He was almost to his room when his chest grew tight and his body hot. _The fuck…?_ One hand supporting himself against the wall as the other fisted in his shirt. He sunk down to one knee as he focused on drawing in air first and foremost. He panted quietly as the heat in his body spread, shifting to try and stand he gasped as the fabric of his tight, white pants rubbed his sensitive member. _Oh shit. Not here. What the fuck. Room. I need to get to my room…_ He stood carefully, leaning his back against what he thought was the wall. Suddenly the solid wood behind him was gone and he was falling. 

  


“What the - ? The fuck are you doing shitty brat? Why would you ever think it was smart to lean against a god damn door? Do you even have any brain cells in that tiny head of yours?” Squatting down to get closer to the wincing brunette Levi arched a thin brow. Taking in the shallow breaths and the light sheen of sweat covering the brat. “You look disgusting. What the hell have you been doing?” 

  


“H-Hanji, sir -” 

  


He cut him off quickly. “That is disgusting and disturbing. Especially considering you’re sporting a raging hard on currently. But I suppose your tastes are your own.” He hid a small smirk as the brunette turned the darkest shade of red and quickly rolled away from him. 

  


“T-that’s not what I m-meant, sir! S-she had me doing experiments with shifting today, sir! B-but she gave me a pill a-and then this started. I-I must be allergic or something…” 

  


“You’re not allergic you little shit, you just got pranked. That is definitely shitty glasses’ work. She does it to all the unsuspecting new recruits. Apparently it’s her entertainment. It’ll wear off in a few hours. I suggest you just hide out here until it goes away to keep yourself out of a very embarrassing situation.” _Though this is going to test my patience…_ Levi admired the curve of the boy’s hip as he curled up away from the raven haired man. The way the muscles in his back were taut and the fullness of his ass. His tongue slid across his thin lips as he clenched a hand into a fist, moving to stand. He was stopped by a too hot, tanned hand wrapping around his wrist. 

  


“P-please… H-Heichou… make it stop… It hurts…” Levi’s eyes widened infinitesimally as Eren turned his head, those misty green eyes bright, pupils blown wide from Hanji’s concoction. He gritted his teeth, prying the tanned fingers off of his wrist then standing and moving for the still open door. “L-Levi…. Heichou…” The boy on the floor quietly moaned out as he moved away. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he set his hand on the door. Fighting over what he should do. His head told him to go, his dick now very adamant that he should stay. With a sigh he shut the door, sliding the lock before turning back to the panting boy on his floor. 

  


“Are you sure you want that, Eren?” The boy on the floor had rolled over on his back, eyes locked on his Captain. He nodded firmly, breath hitching when Levi started to undo his 3DMG straps. Levi’s own length now painfully hard against his own  pants as he freed Eren from his own restraints. The boy gasped as the cool air of Levi’s office hit his dripping erection. _Shit kid, you should warn someone when you’re packing…_ The brunette mewled as Levi slid his cool fingers under the boy’s shirt, rolling his hardened nipples between slender fingers. “Hm, you like that do you? What do you want me to do to help you, Eren.” He purred. _This is going to get me in so much fucking trouble. I can’t get attached to him… He’s half my age for fucks sake._

  


“T-touch me… p-please… H-Heichou, touch me…” Part of Eren expected this to be a dream and he’d wake up like he had so many other nights, painfully hard and alone in his own bed. But part of him prayed it was real, that this was really happening. His beautiful Captain was actually there, actually touching him. His hips bucked and a strangled moan escaped his lips as cool, slender fingers he had only dreamed of wrapped firmly around his twitching length. He struggled to stay still as Levi worked his length, calling out his beloved captain’s name as he came. He panted and looked over with bleary eyes as he came down from his high. Body still refusing to cool. Levi was undoing his own gear, unbuttoning his grey dress shirt with nimble fingers. 

  


“I hope you’re not done yet, because I’m certainly not done with you brat. I’ll have to thank shitty glasses for this later.” _Fuck social norms. This kid is fucking beautiful and I’ve seen him watching me. I know he feels the same way. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, right?_ He smirked as the boy’s eyes widened and a brilliant smile graced his lips. _Yeah, keep smiling like that, kid. It looks good on you._ Levi crouched, scooping the boy up off the floor and carrying him back to his personal quarters, mind running through all the various plans he had for the beautiful boy in his arms.   
  
---


End file.
